Historia de amor
by Sayumi Kioko
Summary: Llega el cumpleaños del Marimo, pero nadie lo sabe.    ¿Que pasará cuando lo descubran?¿Les dará tiempo a todos a comprarle un regalo?    Two Shot que ha costado lo suyo XD
1. El cumpleaños de mi Marimo

"El cumpleaños de mi marimo"

Era un día como cualquier otro en el Sunny Go,todo el mundo estaba haciendo su en estos momentos estaba preparando la merienda;unos pastelitos de acabar de prepararlossalió de la cocina y fue directo hacia las chicas para que eligiesen ellas primero,aunque en algunas ocasiones no le daba tiempo a llegar,Luffy cogía tres o cuatro,le daba uno a usopp,otro a chopper,se comía los que tenía él y si le daba tiempo,se comía los que le había dado a sus ya había repartido la merienda se volvía a la cocina,aunque de vez en cuando en vez de ir diréctamente a la cocina,pasaba primero por el gimnasio para ver si Zoro tenía vez eso era más habitual.Éste fue uno de esos días,pero antes de entrar al gimnasio,escuchó algo que le dejó pálido.

-Bufff... y mañana mi cumpleaños...

"¡Mierda!¿Mañana es el cumpleaños de Zoro?¿Por que no nos ha dicho nada?¿Y yo ahora que hago?" Sanji se había metido en un mar de preguntas,pero antes de hacer nada,tenía que darle la merienda a Zoro así que esperó unos segundos para que Zoro no sospechase que le había oído y entró.

-Hola Marimo,quieres la merienda o me voy para no molestarte?-Dijo en un tono irritante.

-No t...-Iba a contestar,pero su estómago se adelantó con un sonoro se sonrojó un poco.

-¡Anda toma!-Dijo riéndose disimulando un és de haberle dado el plato se sentó en el sofá.

-¿Por que te quedas?-Dijo el peliverde molesto y avergonzado.

-Por que si no el plato se va quedar aquí,ya que tú no lo vas a llevar a la cocina-Le contestó enfadándose.

El espadachín empezó a comer lentamente,ya que le agradaba estar a solas con el cocinero,y este tampoco se quejaba de la ausencia de Zoro acabó de comer Sanji se levantó del sofá,cogió el plato de las manos de Zoro y se fue hacia la cocina,una vez dejó el plato,salió de allí y fue a hablar con la navegante.

-¡Nami-swaaaaan!-La llamó con el tono con el que lo hacía normalmente.

-Hola Sanji.-Le contestó-¿Quieres algo?

-Si,me gustaría hablar contigo un momento-Le aclaró señalando hacia la cocina.

Una vez llegaron a la cocina la pelirroja le preguntó un poco preocupada.

-Dime,que te pasa?

Nami era la única persona en la que Sanji confiaba y la única que sabía los verdaderos sentimientos de este sin contar a Robin,que seguro lo sabría todo gracias a los poderes que la fruta le había otorgado.

-Verás,el problema es que mañana es el cumpleaños de Zoro...

-¿¡Que mañana qué!¿Por que no nos ha dicho nada?

-No lo se,pero necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Vale,dime de que se trata y te intentaré ayudar.

-Esta noche te toca guardia ¿verdad? pues necesito que la hagas tú,o al menos lo que tarde yo en hacer una tarta para su cumpleaños,y que si pregunta como lo sabíamos,que digáis que Robin le escuchó.

-Está claro,pero entonces Robin también lo sabrá.-Dijo seria.

-No pasa nada,seguro que ya sabe incluso nuetro plan.

-Es cierto,tratándose de Robin...

En ese momento la mencionada entró en la cocina y dijo:

-Ya les he dicho a todos lo del cumpleaños de espadachín-kun,y han bajado corriendo a la isla para comprarle algo.

-¡ES VERDAD! Tengo que comprarle algo-Se alertó el cocinero.

-Tranquilo,nosotras iremos cuando hayáis vuelto.-Sonrió la arqueóloga.

-Muchas gracias-Les dijo mientras salía corriendo de la cocina.

Estuvo un buen rato buscando por las tiendas,pero no encontraba nada que le pareciera ó buscando pero nada,no se lo podía creer,había estado ya más de una hora buscando un maldito regalo,pero no encontraba

nada,así que después de un rato más decidió que debía volver al barco,pero entonces vio una tiendecita donde vendían libros que le llamó la atención y decidió entrar,ya que por mirar no iba a pasar nada. La tienda era bastante vieja,era un gran pasillo en el cual no se veían las paredes ya que las estanterías llenas de libros y polvo las final del pasillo había un pequeño mostrador,y detrás de este,había un anciano el cual parecía ser el dueño de la tienda.

-Disculpe señor-Dijo el rubio amablemente-¿Me podría decir usted dónde están los libros de espadas?

-Claro que si jovencito-Contestó el anciano-Están justo dónde estás tú,a tu izquierda,pero no parece que seas del tipo de personas a los que le gustan las espadas.

-Ya...-Le explicó el rubio-es que es para hacer un regalo de cumpleaños,es para un amigo al que le encantan las espadas,y como no sabía que comprarle,he creído que era la mejor opción.

-Pues entonces te recomiendo que le lleves este-Dijo el anciano acercándose a la estantería donde estaba Sanji y cogiendo un libro-En este libro explican todo acerca de las espadas;como cuidarlas,como lavarlas,el mejor modo de usarlas e incluso ayudan a mejorar la técnica de lucha,aunque seas el mejor espadachín del mundo siempre se puede mejorar la técnica.

-¿Y cuanto cuesta?-Le preguntó dudoso Sanji.

El anciano sonrió-Si te llevas también éste de recetas te costará 15$.

Sanji se quedó pálido por segunda vez ese día,pero aceptó la oferta del anciano

-Muchas gracias.

-De nada joven,espero que a tu amigo le guste el libro-Se despidió el anciano.

Cuando volvió al barco ya casi estaba anocheciendo,y Luffy le pedía la cena,pero antes de empezar a prepararla se disculpó con las chicas.

-Lo siento mucho,tendría que haber vuelto antes y así podrías haber ido tranquilas.

-No pasa nada Sanji-Le dijo la pelirroja-Hemos ido cuando han vuelto Usopp y Chopper.

Dicho esto el cocinero escondió los libros en su habitación y salió por última vez a la cubierta antes de empezar a hacer la cena,pero en ese momento se topó con el peliverde.

-Oi cocinero,dónde has estado metido toda la tarde?

-Eso es algo que no te importa Marimo!-Contestó irritando un poco al espadachín.

Entonces empezaron a pelear como siempre hacían,pero esta vez hubo un pequeño error de cálculo por parte del tanta la necesidad que tenía por sentir el curpo del espadachín que sin querer una de sus patadas le rozó las partes nobles al espadachín.

-Pero tu dónde apuntas imbécil?-Dijo el peliverde sonrojado."Mierda,se me está poniendo dura"

-Sanji,por favor,puedes hacer ya la cena,tengo mucha hambre!-Gritó la navegante salvándolos a los dos de una terrible vergüenza al darse cuenta del rumbo que tomaba la pelea de éstos rubio al darse cuenta le contestó.

-En seguida Nami-swaaaan.

-Imbécil... -Susurró el espadachín.

-¿Que acaso pretendías seguir discutiendo en ese estado?-Le preguntó la navegante señalando el bulto que el espadachín tenía entre las piernas.

-TSK. Me voy al baño-Se quejó más rojo que un tomate

-No irás a... -Se asustó Nami.

-No pretenderás que esté así toda la noche.-Dijo el peliverde sin dejar acabar de hablar a la navegante.

Una vez en el baño Zoro abrió el grifo de la ducha y empezó a reflexionar.

"¿A que ha venido eso?¿A caso sabe lo que siento por él y se está intentando burlar de mi?¿Que lo saben todos por eso Nami me ha ayudado?"

Las dudas eran cada vez más grandes,pero cada vez que pensaba en lo sucedido su cuerpo le ardía y su miembro se iba haciendo cada vez más grande,así que empezó a imginar que Sanji estaba allí con él,y empezó a tocarse el pecho bajando la mano rápidamente hacia donde hacía el espadachín estaba en el baño la navegante quiso ir a hablar con el rubio para contarle lo que realmente sucedía pero la arqueóloga le paró.

-Es mejor no meterse en los asuntos de los demás-Le advirtió.

-¿Eh?-Se extrañó la pelirroja-¿A que viene ésto ahora? Solo le iba a contar a Sanji que...

-Se que tus intenciones son buenas,pero ahora espadachín-kun cree que cocinero-kun se está burlando de él.

-¿Y por que irá a creer esa tontería?

-Por el ataque de cocinero-kun y tu reacción-Explicó la morena-ahora cree que cocinero-kun se burlaba de el y tu le has ayudado,por eso piensa que todos sabemos acerca de sus sentimientos.

-Entonces... -Dudó la navegante-¿no digo nada?

-Exacto,mejor que lo arreglen ellos solos.

Sanji había acabado de hacer la cena,pero quería esperar a que estubieran todos,así que una vez vió que Zoro ya se había duchado anunció que la cena ya estaba y entre golpes y porrazos entraron cuatro de los chicos a la cocina,después entraron las chicas seguidas de un recién duchado espadachí vez sentados todos en la mesa el rubio puso los platos como de costumbre y cuando la mesa estubo servida,empezaron a vez el espadachín estaba comiendo más lento de lo normal,cosa que no pasó desapercibida ante

el cocinero y una vez se fueron todos de la cocina dejándolos solos a ellos dos el rubio dijo.

-¿Que pasa Marimo,que no tienes hambre?Eso es raro en ti.

-Lo se,realmente si que tengo hambre,pero era la mejor escusa para quedarme aquí para hablar contigo.

Sanji se estaba poniendo muy nervioso y casi no podía ni hablar.

-Y... de... de que quieres hablar?

-Tenemos que poner como mínimo dos normas en nuestras peleas.

-¿Eh?¿Normas?¿Que quieres decir con eso?-Preguntó extrañado.

-Pues eso, primera es obvia,no matarnos,aunque eso creo yo que no lo íbamos a hacer.Y la segunda es no atacar a las partes bajas.-Dijo con un tono molesto (¬¬)

-Eh... AH! mi bien,pero que conste que lo de antes no lo he echo a posta,simplemente se ma ha ido la pierna.

-Vale,yo no digo que lo hayas echo a posta o no,solo digo eso.

En ese momento el peliverde se levantó de la mesa y se fue diciendo mientras salía.

-Gracias por la comida.

El espadachín se fue a las chicas se aseguraron,la navegante salió a hacer el turno de guardia mientras el cocinero preparaba ansioso la tarta y algunos postres para el cumpleaños del día acabar de cocinar,Sanji fue a cambiarle el puesto a Nami ya que no podía permitir que ésta hiciera el turno ella toda la noche,pero justa cuando fue a salir de la cocina,el rubio se desmayó a causa de un somnífero que le había puesto la arqueóloga en uno de los trozos de pastel que se había comido el cocinero para picar,y ésta,a sabiendas de que caería estaba preparada y con unos brazos que hizo salir del suelo, le amortiguó la caída y lo llevó a su cuarto para que vez en la habitación,fue hasta donde estaba la navegante,le explicó lo que hizo y se quedó hablando con ella para que el turno de guardia se les hiciera más corto.A la mañana siguiente,la morena hizo el desayuno mientras la pelirroja descansaba un despertarse los chicos (Todos menos Sanji y Zoro) se quedaron extrañados al ver que la que había echo el desayuno había sido la morena,

entonces,ésta les explicó la situación y mañana se pasó rápida y un

poco antes de la hora de comer se despertó el espadachí a ir al gimnasio a hacer su entrenamiento de antes de comer al cual él llamaba matutino,pero al pasar por la cocina y no ver al rubio preparando la comida se extrañó y le preguntó a la arqueóloga.

-Oi,¿Dónde está el Erocook?

-Está durmiendo en su habitación-Le contestó-Anoche se desmayó del cansancio.

-¿Pero está bien?-Dijo preocupado,pero al darse cuenta de esto,intentó disimular-Bueno,aunque no me importa demasiado...

-Si,está bien-Volvió a decir la chica-Y sobre lo otro,no te preocupes,solo lo sabemos navegante-san y yo.

-No se de que me estás hablando-Intentaba negar el peliverde.

-Bueno,si prefieres que te lo explique en voz alta delante de todos...-Advirtió la morena.

-Mejor dejemos el tema...-Dijo preocupado por que los demás lo descubriesen-Entonces el cocinerucho está en su habitación¿no?

-Si,te acompañaré hasta allí-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-No hace falta,puedo ir yo solo-Contestó molesto

-No importa,te acompaño igualmente-Volvió a sonreir.

-Tsk.-Gruñó al obtener esa respuesta aunque por dentro le dio las gracias.

Una vez llegaron a la habitación del cocinero los dos se pararon en la puerta y la morena dijo señalando hacia la derecha.

-Es esta de aquí.

-Ya lo se,puedes irte.

Una vez la chica se giró para irse,el espadachín fue a entrar a la habitación,pero la chica lo interrumpió diciendole.

-Esa no es,es la de en frente.

-Ya lo sabía!-Se molestó el peliverde.

Ahora si,fue a entrar a la habitación ó la puerta y se encontró al cocinero durmiendo en su cama tapado por una sábana,y como no quería despertarlo decidió dar media vuelta e irse,pero una voz no le dejó.

-¿Zoro?-Le llamó el rubio medio dormido.

-Emm si.

-¿Que haces en mi habitación?

-Me habían dicho que te habías desmayado y he venido a ver en que condiciones te encontrabas-Contestó dudoso-Por cierto,eres un idiota.

-¿Y eso a que viene ahora?-Le preguntó un poco molesto.

-No tendrías que haber echo el turno de guardia por Nami,te esfuerzas demasiado.-Le riñó.

-Je,esta vez no ha sido por ninguna de las chicas-Le contestó el rubio dejando confuso al peliverde-Por cierto,¿Tu no sabes quien ha echo el desayuno verdad?

-Eh... no,sabes que no suelo desayunar.

Entonces,el cocinero(que estaba aún vestido)se levantó de la cama,se dirigió hacia la puerta y saliendo de la habitación le dijo al espadachín.

-Ei Marimo,¿Te vas a quedar en mi habitación todo el día o que?

El espadachín reaccionó ante el comentario y se dirigió al gimnasio para empezar la sesión matutina que aún no había tanto el rubio se duchó en un momento,se cambió de ropa y se puso a cocinar una comida especial para el cumpleañ vez cocinado todo,avisó al espadachín el cual fue a ducharse después del entrenamiento y después llamó a los demá el peliverde salió de la ducha la arqueóloga se lo dijo al cacinero para que fuera a buscarle con la escusa de que tardaba mucho así que volvieron "juntos" a la cocina y cuando llegaron a la puerta,el cocinero que iba un poco por delante del espadachín abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso,éste,confuso entró a la cocina oyendo un:

-FELICIDADEEEES ZOROOOO!

El espadachín estaba cada vez más confuso ya que él no le había dicho nada a nadie y en seguida sospechó de la arqueóloga,así que se sentó presidiendo la mesa,entre Luffy y Sanji(huy,que casualidad!) y comenzaron a celebrar aquella fiesta.A medida que pasaba le iban diciendo que sus deducciones eran acertadas y que había sido la arqueóloga quien había descubierto lo de su cumpleañ la tarde en el Sunny había una gran fiesta y se oía de vez en cuando:

-SUPEER!,-Por el cumpleañerooo! y también algún -Hoy es su cumpleaños,hay que hacer lo que diga!

Estubieron todo el día de fiesta,pero por la noche,en un momento que Zoro y Sanji se quedaron solos el peliverde se armó de valor y dijo:

-Aún sigue siendo mi cumpleaños ¿no?

-Claro...-Contestó el rubio extrañado.

-Y como es mi cumpleaños tenéis que hacer lo que yo diga... ¿no?

-Mmmm... si... supongo-Contestó esta vez extrañado.

-Pues por tu parte solo quiero dos cosas.

-Dime que quieres...-Estaba aún más confundido.

-La primera cosa es que quero que después de lo que te voy a pedir no comentes nada ni me eches nada en cara...-Dudaba un poco el espadachín.

-Vale...-Dijo interesado por lo que iba a decirle el peliverde-¿Y lo segundo?

-Lo segundo es que quiero que me beses.

-...- "¿Por que me pide esto?¿Lo está haciendo por él o por mi?"

-Aunque si no quieres hacerlo,no te voy a obligar-Dijo tristemente.

El rubio al oír este comentario ladeó su sonrisa y acercandose lentamente al espadachín se fundieron en un tierno beso.

CONTINUARÁ


	2. De cumpleaños en cumpleaños

"De cumpleaños en cumpleaños"

Ya había pasado casi un mes desde aquel delicioso beso en día del cumpleaños de Zoro. El espadachín no podía evitar pensar que el cocinero solo aceptó por que era su cumpleaños, y el rubio pensaba que el otro chico sabía acerca de sus sentimientos y por hacerle un pequeño favor, el peliverde le dejó que le besara y esa duda era la que no le dejaba a ninguno de los dos chicos estar en una misma habitación sin ponerse nerviosos. Los demás tripulantes del Sunny notaban que el ambiente estaba enrarecido, pero ninguno de ellos era capaz de decir nada: Unos por inocentes y otros por miedo a las consecuencias y las chicas simplemente sabían que no debían meterse,como mucho sar algún consejo que otro para ayudarlos y que no se distancien más.

Aquella tarde el espadachín le había pedido a la arqueóloga que hablara con él por la noche ya que le tocaba guardia y podrían hablar tranquilos.

Una vez llegada la noche la chica acudió a su charla con el peliverde.

-¿Y bien?-Le preguntó la morena tranquilamente con una sonrisa.

-Lo que yo quería preguntarte es...-Empezó a decir con una inseguridad impropia de él- tu... sabes todo lo que pasa en este barco... ¿cierto?

-Mm... si,supongo-Le contestó oliéndose lo que el espadachín le quería preguntar,pero ¿para que engañarse? ya sabía lo que quería desde que le había pedido que fuera esa noche a hablar con él- aunque algo se me puede escapar.

-Entonces... -Dudó el espadachín- ¿Me podrías decir si a Sanji le gusto?

-Lo siento,no te lo puedo decir-Se disculpó la chica.

-¿Y eso por que?- Se mosqueó el peliverde - Si está enamorado de mi lo arreglarías todo,y si no,al menos ya estaría seguro -Eso último lo dijo triste.

-Lo siento de veras espadachín-san -Se volvió a disculpar- pero no puedo meterme en las vidas ajenas ya que si ahora te dijese por ejemplo que a cocinero-san si que le gustas,irías a corresponderle,pero tendríais algunos problemas y siempre vendríais a mi para solucionarlos,y así no debe ser una pareja.

-Ya lo se pero... -Intentó quejarse el espadachín.

-Pero nada-Le riñó un poco- Mira a navegante-san y a capitan-kun, sabía desde un principio los sentimientos de los dos,yo no dije nada,sin embargo navegante-san lo intentó y le salió bien.

-¿Pero y si sale mal? -Preguntó tristemente.

-Pues lo sentiré por ti. -Contestó- Si quieres saberlo inténtalo,si no,quédate con la duda. - Y diciendo esas palabras salió por la puerta dirigiéndose a su camarote.

El peliverde se quedó pensándolo toda la noche y se le ocurrió un pequeño plan, un poco ilógico si, pero era un plan, y eso, ya era algo.

Al día siguiente estubo dudando un buen rato de poner su plan en marcha o no así que decidió hablar con su capitán.

-Oi Luffy. -Le llamó- ¿Podrías hablar conmigo un momento?

Luffy que en ese momento estaba en el mascarón,se giró para contestar.

-Yo esta vez no he echo nada! He estado aquí toda la mañana desde el desayuno!

-Tranquilo,no te estoy echando la culpa de nada... -Le tranquilizó- Simplemente necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor.

-¿Eh? ¿Y de que se trata?-Preguntó.

-Ahora te lo digo... -Dudó el peliverde- Pero... ¿Podemos ir a algún sitio donde no nos pueda oír nadie?

-Claro! -Le contestó sonriendo.

-Gracias.

Una vez en el gimnasio empezaron a hablar.

-¿Has notado que últimamente el ambiente que hay cuando Sanji y yo estamos en una misma habitación verdad?

-Emm... si. -Realmente era difícil no notarlo- ¿Pero por que?

El espadachín empezó a contarle acerca de sus sentimientos hacia el cocinero, contándole también lo que pasó en su cumpleaños.

-Enonces me besó y no hemos podido estar en una misma habitación sin ponernos nerviosos. -Acabó de relatar.

-Pero si te besó... -Empezó a pensar el chico de goma- eso quiere decir que también te quiere ¿no?

-No seas idiota. -Le regañó- Solo me besó porque era mi cumpleaños y se lo pedí.

-Pero podía averse negado.

-Ya... pero supongo que lo hizo para no hacer que me sintiera mal... -Sonrió triste el peliverde. -Por eso estube pensando en un plan.

-Y ese es el favor que me querías pedir. -Acertó el capitán. -Vale,pues dime que es.-Acabó con una sonrisa.

El espadachín le explicó el plan unas cuantas veces para que lo entendiera a la perfección y no acabara mal.

-Entendido! -Exclamó- ¿Y cuando llevaremos a cabo el plan?

-Dentro de una semana -Explicó- en el cumpleaños de Chopper.

-Yosh! -Y diciendo esto se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta,pero antes de salir preguntó.

-¿Se lo puedo decir a Nami? -Empezó a decir- Es que seguramente quiera estar conmigo esa noche y se quede extrañada de que no vaya a estar con ella toda la noche y no quiero ningún problema con ella...

-Está bien -Le dijo- De todas formas ya sabe la mitad.

-Gracias!

-No Luffy,gracias a ti por ayudarme. -Y diciendo esto el menor salió por la puerta del gimnasio.

Al rato de marcharse Luffy, Zoro se puso a entrenar hasta que la voz de Sanji le sacó de sus pensamientos llamándolos a todos para comer, pero el peliverde en vez de ir a la cocina a comer se quedó entrenando. "Tal vez hoy venga él, últimamente son Robin y Luffy los que me suben la comida en vez de él, pero habiendo hablado con ellos supongo que ninguno de los dos vendrá. Lo más seguro es que venga Franky ya que Usopp y Chopper siempre se van pronto de la cocina para ir a echarse una siesta. Soy idiota al esperar que venga él." Pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió sacándolo de sus pensamientos y al ver quien era se empezó a poner un poco nervioso.

-Hey Marimo ¿Quieres comer o te molesto? (Maldita Menchu! No lo he podido evitar! ¬¬)-Preguntó el cocinero.

-Quiero comer. -Contestó el peliverde. (Mirándolo así ¬¬)

-¿Y si quiere comer, por que no has ido cuando os he llamado? -Preguntó.

-Emm... -Se quedó en blanco- Porque... no te había oído.

-Bueno, pues entonces a la cocina. -Contestó sin acabar de creérselo.

Los dos chicos llegaron a la cocina y se pudieron a comer, ese día la comida fue más tranquila de lo normal, ni había ambiente extraño ni Luffy estaba tratando de robarle la comida a los demás, pero eso era normal ya que esta vez el cocinero le había puesto un plato para ocho personas. Al acabar de comer todos se fueron otra vez a sus respectivos lugares excepto el espadachín que había ido a ducharse al haber decidido tomarse la tarde libre para pensar, cosa que ya había empezado a hacer al entrar en la ducha. "¿Por que ha venido a buscarme? Normalmente o me habría traído la comida después de acabar de comer ellos o habría mandado a alguien, realmente ha sido extraño su comportamiento"

Ya había pasado esa semana que tan larga se le había echo al espadachín, por fin era el cumpleaños del renito y podrían llevar a cabo su plan y a la hora de cenar. Luffy le hechó una mirada cómplice para asegurar al peliverde que se acordaba de lo que tenía que hacer. Ya había llegado la noche y el capitán había llamado un momento al cocinero.

-¿Que quieres Luffy? -Le preguntó el rubio extrañado.

-Hazme algo para comeeeer... -Le dijo poniendo en marcha su plan.

-Pero si aún queda comida fuera! -Le riñó.

-Yaa... pero me la comeré luego. -Afirmó este.

-Uff.. está bien. -Dijo a regañadientes.

Una vez acabó de hacer algo para su atolondrado capitán, se lo dio y cuando estaba a punto de marcharse oyó.

-Bésame. -Le pidió Luffy.

-¿Que? -Sanji se quedó estático.

-Quiero que me beses. -Repitió.

-¿Tu estás loco? -Dijo medio cabreado.

-He dicho que me beses, es una orden. -Repitió otra vez.

-No me puedes ordenar eso!

-Claro que si, y lo he hecho.

-¿Y Nami que? -Preguntó.

-Se lo que estoy haciendo, por ella no te preocupes.

El rubio siguiendo la orden de su capitán le besó, pero en la mejilla.

-Ya está! -Dijo completamente enfadado.- Me has pedido que te besara, pero no me has dicho dónde así que adiós. "Mierda, voy de cumpleaños en cumpleaños. Tengo miedo de que llegue el siguiente. ¿Quién será el próximo en pedírmelo?¿Usopp?"

-Shishishishishi! -Se rió el menor- Tranquilo, has elegido la repuesta correcta.

-¿Que es eso de la respuesta correcta? -Preguntó.

-Nada, nada, ya lo entenderás. -Y diciendo esto salió de la cocina dejando a Sanji confuso.

Pasó la noche y los chicos iban cayendo de sueño o por la borrachera. Le tocaba guardia a Sanji, pero como este estaba muy borracho, el peliverde decidió hacerla por el. Luffy al acabar de hablar con el cocinero salió de la cocina comiéndose lo que el rubio le acababa de cocinar y una vez se lo acabó cogió a la pelirroja de la mano y se la llevó hacia su camarote.

Al día siguiente siguieron la fiesta todos excepto Nami y Luffy que todavía no habían salido del camarote así que los demás tubieron que esperar a estos dos para abrir los regalos que eran mandado de sus seres queridos por mensajería pelícano. Una vez salieron para ir a comer todos abrieron sus regalos emocionados.

Luffy recibió prendas de ropa por parte de Makino y Dadan. Zoro recibió un líquido para limpiar sus pendientes de oro (el mejor que existe según el peliverde) que solo se encuentra en su pueblo de parte de su maestro. A Nami le enviaron algunas joyas y mandarinas de parte de Noyiko y Genzo. A Usopp le enviaron un tirachinas nuevo y una foto en la que estaban los emisores del regalo: Kaya, Ninjin, Piman, Tamanegi y Merry. Sanji recibió un nuevo juego de cuchillos y cubiertos de cocina por parte de Zeff y todos los del baratie,que también le enviaron una foto de ellos en la cual Zeff llevaba en la mano la recompensa del rubio, cosa que lo cabreó. Chopper recibió libros de medicina que se había dejado de parte de la doctora Kureha. Robin recibió unos libros de arqueología por parte de todos los tripulantes del Sunny cosa que alegró mucho a la chicaque hasta ahora se encontraba un poco triste. Y Franky recibió unos calzoncillos y unos planos curiosos por parte de la Franky Family y Iceburg.

Después se tiraron todo el día de fiesta, la mayoría estrenaron sus regalos y así se pasó el día rapidamente otra vez, pero con la diferencia de que esta vez el rubio decidió no beber ya que le tocaba guardia a su queridísima Robin y no quería que le pasara lo mismo que anoche y exceptuando a Sanji, aquella noche fue idéntica a la anterior y una vez todos se quedaron durmiendo llevaron entre Zoro y Robin a todos a sus camarotes con un poco de ayuda de Sanji cuando se dio cuenta. Una vez todos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones Sanji se fue a hacer gusrdia y los otros dos a sus camarotes. Pasada ya la media noche, el peliverde decidió que tenía que acabar su plan, así que salió a cubierta para buscar al cocinero y se llevó la sorpresa de que no estaba ni en la cocina,ni en cubierta ni en la torre vigía sinó que estaba en el gimnasio así que entró y empezó a hablar con él.

-¿Que haces aquí? -Preguntó ya que quería saberlo.

-Eso te tendría que preguntar yo a ti -intentó esquivar el tema- ¿No irás a ponerte a entrenar tan tarde?

-Realmente te lo he preguntado yo primero -aclaró el peliverde- yo estoy aquí porque te estaba buscando y no, no me voy a poner a entrenar.

-¿Buscandome? -Preguntó estrañado- ¿Para que?

-Si, buscándote -Dijo un poco cansado- para hablar contigo.

-Pues vale,dime -Dijo sonriendo un poco.

-Lo primero, quería preguntarte... -estaba un poco nervioso- ¿Por que me besaste?

-Pues porque me lo pediste! -dijo pensando "Je, sabía que se arrepentiría"

Zoro en ese momento se quería girar e irse pero tenía que continuar, ya que había ido llegaría hasta el final. "Solo me besó porque se lo pedí..."

-Pero... -siguió- podrías haberme besado en la mejilla...

-Ya... -dijo triste- "No le gustó que le besara..." Si no querías que te besara en los labios haber especificado.

-No. -Dijo negando con la cabeza- Escogiste mi respuesta correcta.

- "Luffy" Fuiste tu! -Dijo señalándole con el índice.

-Culpable! -Respondió levantando una mano con la palma abierta sabiendo a lo que el rubio se refería.

-¿Por que lo hiciste? -Le preguntó confuso.

-Solo quería saber el por que. -Contestó.

-¿El por que? -El pobre cocinero estaba cada vez más confuso- ¿De que?

-De por que me besaste imbécil! -Contestó ya sin paciencia.

-Pues no es muy difícil de averiguar! -Alzó el tono al notar que el otro también lo alzaba- Pues porque te quiero Marimo estúpido!

El cocinero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que había dicho y se puso más rojo que un tomate y al intentar escapar del gimnasio notó como la fuerte mano del espadachín le agarraba el brazo y le tiraba hacia él notando de repente los labios del peliverde encima de los suyos.

-¿Po... por que has echo eso? -Le preguntó el rubio.

-No es muy difícil de averiguar. -Le dijo sonriendo tranquilamente- Porque te quiero cocinero idiota.

Y dicho esto el cocinero volvió a iniciar un dulce separaron cuando el aire les faltaba, pero al coger aire iniciaron el beso otra vez, pero esta vez con mucha más pasión. Mientras se besaban el peliverde le iba quitando la camisa al cocinero, de botón en botón. El espadachín se estaba poniendo nervioso ya que le costaba desabrochar los botones de la camisa de de su amado rubio y cuando le faltaban dos botones se hartó y se la quitó de golpe arrancando así los dos pobres cocinero quería protestar, pero no podía ya que el peliverde no le dejaba que deshiciera el beso, entonces el rubio por venganza bajó su mano hasta la entrepierna del espadachín rozándola lo suficiente como para que éste gimiera y deshiciera el beso. Al deshacer el beso, el rubio puso una sonrisa lujuriosa en su rostro y le quitó la camiseta al peliverde, éste a desgana se dejó hacer. El cocinero empezó a besar desde la boca del espadachín hasta el pecho de éste pasando primero por la oreja izquierda, entreteniéndose con los pendientes. Una vez dejó la cabeza del peliverde, empezó también a lamerle, sacándole así gemidos a su amado. Fue lamiendo y besando todo el pecho hasta llegar a sus duros pezones. Con una mano jugaba con uno y con la boca se ocupaba del otro. El peliverde estaba disfrutando mucho, jadeaba y gemía de manera descontrolada y esto al rubio le encantaba, era su primera vez con un hombre y además era con Zoro así que quería hacerlo bien, y parecía que lo estaba consiguiendo. Después de entretenerse con los pezones, siguió bajando dando besos y lametones hasta el borde del pantalón y con una lentitud desesperante para el peliverde empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón, y una vez desabrochado, le quitó los pantalones y los bóxers de una. El espadachín se estaba ruborizando cada vez más y sus gemidos y jadeos eran cada vez más rápidos y fuertes, sobretodo después de que el rubio le empezara a masajear y lamer la entrepierna. El ritmo del cocinero era cada vez más rápido hasta que el espadachín no pudo más.

-Ahh... Sanji... no puedo más... - Y diciendo esto se corrió en la mano del rubio.

Sanji sonrió de lado lamiéndose la mano en la que su espadachín se había corrido y sin tiempo a decir o hacer nada más notó como el peliverde tomaba las riendas esta vez. En un momento le quitó toda la ropa que le quedaba puesta al rubio y como había echo anteriormente el otro chico, empezó a recorrer todo su cuerpo entre lametones y besos, pero este se entretubo menos, bajó rápidamente a la entrepierna de su rubio y comenzó a lamerla. Cuando los gemidos de su acompañante eran un poco audibles decidió metérsela entera en la boca ya que no eran suficientemente fuertes y hecho esto los gemidos y jadeos reinaron en la habitación fuertes y rápidos. Al ver que el cocinero estaba concentrado en el placer que le estaba provocando envió a su mano a seguir con el trabajo mientras él se lamía dos dedos de su mano derecha. Una vez bien lubricados, volvió a su trabajo con la boca y fue metiendo poco a poco uno de sus dedos en la estrecha entrada del rubio.

-Agghh...! -El rubio no pudo reprimir el quejido.

-¿Quieres que pare? -Le preguntó el espadachín un poco preocupado.

- No te atrevas... -Contestó como pudo.

Dicho esto el espadachín empezó a mover su dedo dentro del cocinero haciendo lo que podía para que el rubio se centrara en el placer más que en el dolor besándolo por un rato y jugando con sus pezones. Una vez notó que la entrada del rubio ya se había acostumbrado a su dedo, decidió meter el segundo acayando el quejido de su pareja con otro beso, después de unos segundos volvió a bajar poco a poco hasta llegar otra vez a su olvidada entrepierna y se puso a jugar con ella otra vez.

- Marimo... métemela ya... -Dijo el cocinero poniéndose más rojo aún.

El peliverde ante este comentario no pudo más que ladear la sonrisa y seguir la orden de su amado rubiales sacándole los dedos de dentro de él y metiendo en su lugar algo más largo y gordo (puta pervertida T.T ). Esta vez, Sanji, pudo reprimir el quejido, sin embargo le fue imposible que su gesto de dolor lo hiciera, el espadachín al verlo decidió que por hoy ya era suficiente y fue sacandosela poco a poco.

-¿Que... haces Marimo?

-Vamos a dejarlo por hoy.

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó molesto.

-Porque te estoy haciendo daño! -Contestó a mala gana.

- Me da igual! -Dijo alzando más aún el tono.

- Pero a mi no! -Contestó poniéndole fin a la conversación.

Dicho esto el espadachín se la sacó del todo pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el rubio lo había tumbado en el suelo y se le había puesto encima.

-No me puedes dejar así Marimo~ - Dijo con la voz más sensual que pudo- Ya que hemos empezado, vamos a acabar~

El peliverde no pudo decir nada ya que todavía estaba en shock y reaccionó cuando el cocinero le había cogido su miembro (el de Zoro) y se lo había empezado a meter de una manera MUY lenta. El espadachín estaba arañanado el suelo para no metérsela de golpe, pero una vez ya estaba toda dentro agarró las caderas del cocinero y comenzó a moverlas lentamente. Cuando vio que podía moverse con un poco de facilidad volvió a ponerse encima del rubio para moverse mejor y comenzar a dar estocadas cada vez más rápidas y fuertes.

- Zoro~ ngg.. no seas tan brusco... -Dijo como pudo el rubio.

- Ahoraahh... no te quejes... -Le contestó el peliverde- Has... sido tú... quieng... quería... continuar...

-Ya... pero duele... -Se quejó.

El espadachín bajó un poco el ritmo ya que no quería hacerle más daño del necesario y empezó a masajear el miembro del cocinero para hacerle olvidar un poco el dolor. Y así fue, el cocinero se fue olvidando del dolor poco a poco hasta que solo sentía el placer y aumentó el ritmo otra vez moviendo las caderas más rápido hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo aguantar más y se corrieron; primero el espadachín dentro del cocinero después de recibir la aprobación y después el rubio que se manchó por completo la barriga. Se quedaron un rato en el suelo recuperando el aire y cuando el rubio ya estaba casi dormido, el peliverde rompió el silencio con una pregunta que le rondaba desde hace rato y el cocinero no le había contestado.

-Oi cocinero.

-¿Mmhh? -Dijo despertándose un poco.

-Todavía no me has contestado a la pregunta.

-¿Eh? ¿Que pregunta?- Preguntó confuso.

-Todavía no me has dicho que estabas haciendo aquí.

El cocinero sonrió nostálgico- El gimnasio es el sitio que más me recuerda a ti... - Comenzó a explicar.

-¿Y que tiene eso que ver?- Preguntó enfurruñado.

-Déjame acabar de hablar Marimo! -Se quejó- Este es el sitio que más me recuerda a ti y suelo venir cuando me toca guardia y estoy confuso. -Lo que no sabía el cocinero es que el espadachín hacía exactamente lo mismo pero cambiando de lugar, en vez de en el gimnasio, se iba a la cocina.

-¿Y por que estás confuso? -Se confundió él.

Al cocinero le estaba empezando a salir una venita -¿Por favor Zoro, me quieres dejar que acabe de explicar las cosas antes de interrumpirme?

El peliverde decidió que era la mejor opción ya que esta vez le había llamado por su nombre y eso era raro- Vale...

-Estaba confuso porque por culpa de Luffy, o mejor dicho por TÚ culpa me había puesto otra vez a pensar en el beso que me pediste el día de tu cumpleaños y digo tu culpa porque el que envió a Luffy fuiste tu. Estube pensando sobre ese suceso bastante tiempo porque creía que me pediste que te besara solo porque sabías lo que yo sentía por tí y me querías hacer un favor.

El peliverde sonrió ante esta confesión- Pues mira que casualidad, yo creía que solo me besaste porque te lo pedí.

-Oye! Que yo no beso a cualquiera! -Se quejó.

-Y yo no le pido a cualquiera que me bese. -Contestó.

Después de decir eso se volvieron a besar, se limpiaron un poco y se vistieron para que nadie sospechara ya que querían que fuera una sorpresa.

Después de un rato el espadachín se quedó durmiendo apoyado en las piernas del cocinero hasta que éste lo despertó por la mañana.

- Oi, que ya es de día, me tengo que ir a hacer el desayuno!

-Grr... -Se quejó- ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo antes de que los demás despierten?

El rubio se sorprendió ante esa pregunta y sonrió- De momento con que me dejes salir de aquí me basta, pero si quieres ayudarme tendrás que estar al tanto de que no venga nadie.

Sanji se puso a hacer el desayuno mientras Zoro preparava la mesa y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya casi estaba todo listo. De repente el espadachín se hizo el dormido, cosa que sorprendió un poco al cocinero hasta que alguien abrió la puerta de la cocina y preguntó extrañada.

-¿Que hace aquí este dormilón?

- Ohhh! Nami-swaaaan~ -Empezó a hacer el teatrillo de siempre. - Esta marmota se ha despertado pronto y se ha dormido aquí estorbándome.

-¿Que es este escándalo? -Preguntó "somnoliento" el espadachín. -Oh,Nami.

.¿Como que "Oh,Nami"? -Siguió con el teatro- Un poco más de respeto hacia esta bella dama.

- Bah! Me voy a entrenar. -Cerró con esa frase la función.

-Ya es la hora de desayunar, en vez de irte a entrenar ves a decirles a los demás que vengan a desayunar- Le dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Y por que tengo que hacerte caso?- Se quejó.

-Prefieres que te recuerde tooooodo lo que me debes.

-Es-está bien, iré a avisarles.

-Mucho mejor- Dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Al poco rato ya estaban todos en la cocina, pero lo que más les extrañó a todos fue que ese día ni hubiera ambiente extraño ni hubieran peleas, cosa que descubrieron la razón después de comer cuando el cocinero les dijo que tenía algo muy importante que contarles.

-Ehh... esto... -Empezó a decir poniéndose un poco rojo- Lo que os tengo que decir... es... que... eh...

El peliverde cansado de los fallidos intentos del rubio para comunicarles la noticia a sus nakamas intervino volviéndolo a sentar y dándole un laaaargo beso en el que ninguno de los dos se salvaba de estar rojo. Al principio, menos la arqueóloga todos se sorprendieron ya que no esperaban esa reacción, después el capitán y la navegante sonrieron mientras los otros aún continuaban con el shock.

-Ya era hora! -Les dijo la navegante.

-Shishishi! Al final sirvió y todo lo que hice. -Se alegró el moreno.

-SUPER! -Salió del shock el ciborg-No me lo esperaba de ninguno de los dos!

Recibió un capón de la navegante.

Los que faltaban se unieron al rato a las felicitaciones y celebraron otra fiesta más en la que todo y nada era distinto.

FIN


End file.
